L'Alliance de Sang
by Syriel
Summary: Crossover. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres opose sa puissance à une vampire redoutable, enfermée dans les tréfonds de la Sibérie, il découvre un univers inconnu. Un monde de vampire, un monde de sang et d'ancienne magie... ABANDONNÉE
1. Acte 1: Louisa d'Aliencourt

**Bonjour! **Ou plutôt bonsoir, puisqu'à l'heure où je vous écris, la nuit est déjà bien avancée... Alors... étant donné que deux de mes fics (_L'Ange et le Démon_ ainsi que _l'Amour en latin_) tirent à leur fin, j'ai décidé de lancer une toute nouvelle histoire. Je sais, je sais... j'en ai deux autres à finir, mais ça ne devrait pas poser trop de problems... enfin je crois.

Et puis, je tiens particulièrement à cette histoire, qui n'est pas à proprement parler une fic dans les règles de l'art. En fait, ce serait plutôt un mélange de genre, entre deux univers que j'affectionne particulièrement: le monde de Harry Potter (créé par JK Rowling, mais qui ne le sait pas!) et la dimension sanglante des vampires...

**Le vampirisme...** un sujet qui, justement, me tient à coeur. Toute petite, je connaissais les vampires: contes pour enfants, dessins animés, films... les exemples ne manquent pas. Mais cela fait environ 3 ans que je m'y interresse pour de bon. Depuis que j'ai découvert l'oeuvre fantastique de Anne Rice. Ses somptueuses _Chroniques des Vampires_ m'ont tout simplement ensorcellées: j'ai été séduite par la naïveté de Louis, j'ai dansé dans les bras de Lestat, j'ai peint aux côtés de Marius et j'ai marché dans les rues de Venise avec Armand. Et puis, il y a tout les autres: Akasha et Enkil, les deux premiers, la petite Claudia (que je n'ai jamais pu supporter! ), Daniel, David Talbot ou encore Mekare et Maharet... tant de noms... Ayant d'abord dévoré les livres, j'ai ensuite passé mes nuits à visionner encore et encore _Entretien avec un vampire. _Ce film est une merveille! Et puis, poussée par la fascination, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire, une histoire de vampire...

Je vous préviens tout de suite: il existe nombre de simlitudes entre _Entretien avec un vampire_ et mon histoire, puisqu'elle s'en inspire directement. Cependant, les personnages sortent de mon imagination, ainsi que la plupart des lieux... Seuls les persos empruntés à Harry Potter sortent du lot; mais ils n'ont pas forcément un très grand rôle. Cependant, j'ai quand même décidé de mettre cette fice dans cette rubrique...

Ceci est dont **un crossover** entre Harry Potter et un univers tout droit sorti de mon esprit. Je précise que **ce n'est pas un texte à mettre entre toute les mains**: par la suite, certaines scènes pourront se révéler... heu... un peu choquantes (on va dire ça comment ça! )

Le premier chapitre est plutôt une introduction à l'histoire qui va suivre. Il est nécessaire de planter le décor pour comprendre la suite...

**J'espère que cela vous plaira... Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

L'Alliance de Sang

**Par Syriel**

**Acte 1 : Louisa d'Aliencourt**

- Bonsoir. Vraiment ravie que vous ayez pu venir. Sincèrement, je ne pensais pas qu'un mortel serait assez courageux pour répondre à mon appel. Courageux, ou inconscient, tout dépend bien sûr du point de vue où l'on se place.

Un léger rire, glacial :

- Quel est votre nom ?

La vampire se tu un instant. Dehors, le vent hurlait et des bourrasques de neige se heurtaient contre les murs de pierre. Jamais personne n'aurait imaginé bâtir une prison ici, au cœur de la Sibérie, et pourtant... Au fin fond de la toundra, se dressait une tour inflexible. Sur ses murs, d'anciens sortilèges : la prisonnière ne pouvait en sortir...

Cela faisait plusieurs siècle qu'elle croupissait là, oubliée de tous. Le temps avait glissé sur elle sans l'atteindre : l'ancienne force coulait toujours dans ses veines, porteuse d'un pouvoir sans nom. Patiemment, elle attendait le jour de sa délivrance, se nourrissant de rats quand la famine la guettait. Par chance, la température glaciale qui sévissait ne l'atteignait pas. Après tout, elle n'était pas humaine. Elle n'était plus humaine depuis longtemps déjà.

Au début de son long séjour solitaire, elle avait gardé espoir, persuadée que ses amis, ses frères ou serviteurs viendraient la délivrer. Mais elle avait attendu en vain : personne n'était venu. Pas même ceux qui lui avaient juré fidélité. Qu'elle avait été naïve de croire leurs serments ! Ils s'étaient enfuis dès qu'elle avait montré signe de faiblesse. Seule et sans ressources, elle avait renoncé à se battre ; seule comptait la survie. Abandonnés, ses grands projets de domination du monde ! Elle s'était laissé gagner par une sorte de torpeur mélancolique.

Mais récemment, elle avait sentit un changement. Elle avait perçu dans le vent une présence maléfique. Puissante, si puissante ! Avec la même soif de pouvoir et d'ambition qu'elle. L'espoir avait repris racine dans son cœur. Forte d'une vie nouvelle, elle avait lancé un appel au secours à l'inconnu. Mais cela avait pris du temps, beaucoup de temps, même pour elle qui était si puissante. Puis elle avait attendu. Elle savait que cela mettrait sûrement plusieurs semaines avant d'avoir une réponse…

Et maintenant, alors qu'elle avait abandonné toutes illusions, il était là. Son sauveur. Bien sûr, il lui demanderait une contrepartie ; elle s'y attendait. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas : elle pouvait aisément exhausser le souhait de n'importe quel mortel. Pourtant, elle avait peur. C'était étrange, inhabituel, mais elle reconnaissait le picotement caractéristique au creux de son estomac. Ce mortel-là n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait tendance à les considérer avec mépris : ce n'était que du gibier à chasser, de la nourriture sans aucune autre forme d'intérêt. Avec lui, c'était différent. Il était puissant, si puissant qu'elle aurait presque pu le considérer comme son égal, un de sa race. Peut-être était-ce lui, l'Elu dont on parlait aux temps de jadis, l'héritier Noir, celui qui redonnerait au Mal son prestige passé... ?

La vampire soupira longuement. La partie n'allait pas être facile, c'était certain. De toute façon, elle parviendrait à le tromper, comme les autres. Quand il ouvrirait la porte de sa cellule, elle le tuerait sans hésiter. Elle ne pouvait se risquer de voir un ennemi potentiel lui voler son pouvoir. Elle avait plus que jamais l'intention de reconquérir ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle rallierait à nouveau les rebus maléfiques qui hantaient les ténèbres ; son armée serait invincible, plus grande que celle qu'elle possédait jadis...

Le temps jouait contre elle : il fallait le tuer au plus vite. Il en savait déjà trop ; il l'avait vue et connaissait sa véritable nature. Lorsqu'il ouvrirait la porte, elle bondirait sur lui et mordrait sa gorge chaude. Et son sang serait le sien... Adieu les rats et autre vermine ! Elle avait besoin d'une nourriture plus... adaptée. Le liquide brûlant coulerait bientôt dans ses veines ; le cœur de l'inconnu battrait au même rythme que le sien. Ils ne feraient plus qu'un seul être… avant qu'il ne meure. Et si c'était l'Elu… tant pis. Seule sa survie comptait ; et lui n'était qu'un mortel...

Lentement, elle releva la tête et fixa les barreaux de la cellule. Il était toujours là, immobile et attentif. Sa respiration cristalline sifflait doucement de l'autre côté de la porte. L'impatience la gagna : il fallait qu'il lui ouvre !

- Et bien, reprit-elle d'un ton enjôleur. Ouvrez-moi, puisque vous êtes ici. C'est bien pour cela que vous êtes venu... ? Me voir et me délivrer… c'était les termes de notre accord… Ouvrez cette porte... et vous aurez tout ce dont vous n'avez jamais osé rêver…

Un grand rire glacé lui répondit, aussi froid que la toundra et tout aussi dépourvu de joie. Il se moquait ! Une vague de fureur l'envahit : il allait payer cet affront.

- OUVREZ !!! rugit-elle d'une voix de tonnerre. Ouvrez cette porte ou alors… !

- Ou alors quoi, Miss ? demanda son interlocuteur.

Une voix grave et séduisante. Un homme. Aucun sentiment, si ce n'était l'ironie et une touche de mépris. Difficile de lui donner un âge... pas très vieux, une quarantaine d'année, au plus… Sans doute plus facile à convaincre qu'une femme. Mais l'impression de cruauté qui émanait de lui résonnait dans sa voix et la figeait sur place.

- Que comptez-vous me faire ?

Toujours cette même ironique qui lui faisait grincer des crocs. Absolument insupportable.

- Pensez-vous sérieusement pouvoir rivaliser avec moi... ? Vous êtes peut-être puissante, je vous l'accorde. Mais cela fait plusieurs siècles que vous croupissez dans ce trou… Vos forces s'effritent... vous n'avez plus eu de proies humaines… rien que des rats... plus de sang neuf...

Un grand éclat de rire. Il s'amusait de son propre discours :

- Somme toute, vous n'êtes plus aussi redoutable qu'avant. _Pathétique_ est un mot qui vous conviendrait mieux.

Elle grogna. Pathétique ?! Mais il distillait le mépris comme un poison rare :

- Si vous pensez que je vais commettre l'imprudence de vous ouvrir cette porte… c'est que vous êtes encore plus sénile que je ne le croyais... Vous n'attendez que ça pour me sauter à la gorge, n'est-ce pas…?

Elle tressaillit. Il l'avait découverte ; elle allait devoir changer ses plans. Mais d'abord, le rassurer.

Elle hésita :

- Pourquoi tant de soupçons ? Vous avez accepté mon invitation et êtes venu ici de votre plein gré. Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Je pensais que vous me délivreriez... Croyez-vous réellement que, après avoir fourni tant d'efforts pour vous faire venir ici, il soit dans mon intérêt de vous tuer et de boire votre sang ? Allons, ce serait ridicule...

L'homme éclata à nouveau de rire ; elle su à cet instant que tout était perdu. Il ne la croirait pas... Peut-être avait-il raison, en fin de compte. Peut-être n'était-elle plus que l'ombre de sa propre force...

Il continua à rire un moment, avant de finalement se reprendre :

- Je crois que vous vous surestimer, ma chère…

Elle tremblait de rage, mais ne releva pas son insulte.

- Je n'ai pas, poursuivit-il, parcouru des centaines de kilomètres pour venir entendre les supplications d'une immortelle au seuil de la mort. Non.

Une inspiration. La colère sourdait derrière ses paroles.

- J'attends quelque chose de votre part. Mais cela, je vous l'apprendrais en temps voulu. Alors s'il vous plaît, épargnez-moi votre numéro de charme.

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre plus calmement :

- Pensiez-vous donc avoir affaire à un novice ? Ma chère, je suis navré de vous décevoir. Vous vous apercevrez bientôt que je suis un homme de caractère, fait pour diriger et commander. Tout ce que je veux, je l'obtiens. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un sourire glacial.

- Et vous n'échapperez pas à la règle… Mais si vous ne voulez pas coopérer, je peux toujours… comment dire… mettre fin « artificiellement » à vos jours. Je n'ai encore jamais vu mourir un vampire et je serais curieux d'assister à ce spectacle...

Il s'arrêta. Un lourd silence planait sur la vampire. Elle allait devoir jouer serré pour défendre ses intérêts. Pas question de se laisser manipuler plus que le nécessaire, surtout par un mortel. Même un mortel comme celui-ci, si fascinant, si… exceptionnel ! Par bien des égards, il lui rappelait… Elle secoua la tête : se concentrer, ne pas y penser. Il fallait qu'elle sorte ; il le fallait !

- Très bien. Puisque de tout évidence, je n'ai pas le choix…

- C'est certain.

- Je coopérais, comme vous dites. Mais sachez que si vous commettez le malheur de lever la main sur moi, vous vous en repentirez le restant de vos jours.

La fureur brillait dans ses yeux d'encre.

- Oh mon Dieu !ironisa-t-il. Je tremble de peur. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes guère en état de… négocier. Pliez-vous à mes exigences et tout ira bien…

La vampire ne répondit pas ; elle essayait de prendre l'air désinvolte. Il l'observait par la lucarne, elle le savait. Toujours laisser croire à l'ennemi que l'on contrôlait la situation ; un des principes de base de...

- Et quelles sont vos exigences, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle avec une moue charmante, le plus innocemment du monde. Elle se doutait bien de se qu'il allait lui demander ; le sorcier ne pouvait que faire des requêtes futiles... c'était un mortel, après tout.

L'homme ne répondit pas tout de suite ; il réfléchissait et prenait son temps. Finalement :

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais connaître… votre nom.

La vampire retint un rire incrédule. Comment ?! Il était encore plus stupide que les autres ! Il pouvait souhaiter tout ce qu'il désirait, mais non ! Lui préférait connaître son nom ! Ridicule.

- Mon nom ?

Rire méprisant.

- Herrock.

C'était le nom qu'on lui avait donné à son entrée dans le Monde de la Nuit. Son nom de vampire.

- Puisque nous jouons cartes sur table, reprit-elle, puis-je connaître le votre... ?

Elle n'avait plus peur à présent. Seul un idiot ou un fou pouvait lui demander son nom : cet homme n'était pas si redoutable que ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas satisfait. Derrière les barreaux, elle le voyait hocher lentement la tête, de droite à gauche. Un sourire ironique aux lèvres...

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en souriant. Mon nom, vous pouvez le connaître, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients…

Elle contint un sursaut de joie. L'imbécile ! En donnant son nom, il lui donnait le contrôle. Car il y avait une loi qui régissait le monde des vampires, une loi qu'il ne fallait pas transgresser et surtout pas oublier. De l'ancienne magie : personne ne devait révéler son véritablement nom, celui qu'il avait reçu à sa naissance. Si quelqu'un le faisait, tous, mortels ou immortels, pourraient s'assurer à tout jamais les services du malheureux. C'était de la Magie Noire, évidemment. Mais le sorcier paraissait l'ignorer. Elle l'aurait à sa merci… Parfait.

Le mortel releva la tête. Dans ses yeux, un éclat rouge et maléfique. Elle eut un mouvement de recul ; ce genre de regard, elle l'avait déjà vu. Il y avait bien longtemps... et ce n'était pas dans les yeux d'un être comme lui. Avec un affreux sourire, il révéla calmement:

- Voldemort. Je me nomme ainsi.

La vampire plissa les yeux. Les puissances occultes affluaient en elle ; prendre le contrôle de l'homme serait un jeu d'enfant... Elle se concentra... mais rien ne se passa. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose :

- Non… c'est impossible… Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous ne deviez pas savoir… Seuls les vampires peuvent… mais… comment ?!

Le sourire du mage s'élargit : il se délectait de sa panique. Il ne lui avait pas donné son _vrai _nom ; elle avait été naïve de le prendre pour un sot. Lui aussi connaissait les lois du Monde de la Nuit, et il avait aussi plusieurs tours dans son sac. Si elle croyait qu'il allait se laisser prendre au piège aussi facilement, elle allait vite déchanter !

- Effectivement, je connais vos lois. Aussi, je vous demanderai à nouveau de ne pas me mentir et de me révéler votre _véritable_ nom.

Elle fit semblant d'être surprise. Peut-être bleuffait-il, après tout. Comment un mortel aurait pu être au courant de ces choses-là… :

- Quel autre nom ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez. Je n'en ai jamais eu qu'un seul et c'est celui que je vous ai donné. Herrock.

Un soupir d'impatience lui répondit.

- À votre guise. Puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Si vous ne coopérez pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais… Mais je suis peiné d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour entendre geindre un vampire pitoyable enfermé dans un trou à rat. Tenez, à propos de rats… Je dois vous avertir qu'après mon départ, un sortilège se mettra en place autour de la prison : il en interdira l'accès à tous les êtres vivants... durant quelques siècles.

Il rajusta calmement sa cape :

- Je suis donc navré de vous informer que, faute de proies, vous mourrez dans peu de temps. Sur ce, je vous dis au revoir, Miss. Amusez-vous bien...

Il fit volte-face et repartit comme il était venu, silencieuse ombre noire. La vampire étouffa un gémissement. S'il partait, cela signait sa fin, son arrêt de mort. Elle resterait prisonnière pour l'éternité et mourrait de faim... ou plutôt de soif. Elle répugnait à lui révéler son vrai nom ; être sa chose était au-dessus de ses forces. Après tout ces siècles passés au sommet du pouvoir, comment se soumettre à nouveau ? Mais si elle n'acceptait pas ses conditions, elle mourrait. Elle soupira. Peut-être serait-il un bon … « maître » ?

- Je vous en prie, revenez ! S'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas mourir… Je… je vous dirais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir…

Un froissement d'étoffe, claquement de bottes… Aucun doute, Voldemort faisait demi-tour. Il lui jeta un regard froid à travers les barreaux de la cellule. La porte eut un sursaut et de la poussière tomba du plafond. Sa haute silhouette se dessinait dans l'embrasure, mais ne parvenait pas à voir son visage. Il s'avança et elle l'aperçut enfin. Grand, le teint pâle, des mèches noires, indisciplinés lui tombaient sur les épaules. C'était un bel homme ; à cet instant, elle fut presque flattée de l'attention qu'il lui portait. Mais ce qui la frappa le plus, c'était l'expression de cruauté qui brillait au fond de ses yeux...

Il marcha jusqu'à la petite fenêtre de la cellule et observa la beauté immobile et grandiose de la nuit boréale.

- Fort bien, siffla-t-il. Vous me voyez enchanté de votre revirement brusque, Miss.

La vampire se renfrogna, comme sous l'effet d'un coup. Il s'en aperçut et lança d'un ton plus aimable :

- Très bien. S'il vous plait, recommençons depuis le début. Je veux tout savoir de vous. Mais d'abord, votre nom, s'il vous plait. N'oubliez pas que si vous me mentez, je le saurais…

Lentement, elle baissa la tête d'un air triste et murmura :

- Louisa… Je me nomme Louisa d'Aliencourt…

Aussitôt, elle sentit glisser sur elle les fils de l'ancienne magie ; le sorcier prenait lentement son contrôle. Elle essaya de lutter, mais ça ne servait à rien. La loi était la loi ; même elle ne pouvait y échapper. Elle le laissa faire et une douleur lancinante s'insinua dans son corps. Enfin il acheva :

- D'accord, Louisa. Et maintenant, votre vie, racontez-la moi.

Soupir, un peu triste.

- Cela se passait en 1795. J'avais 23 ans. En ce temps-là, j'étais une des jeunes femmes les plus comblée de Paris. Car c'est dans cette ville que débute mon histoire…

* * *

**Alors?** Surpris de trouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une telle posture? Je tiens à préciser: cette histoire se déroule quelques années avant qu'il ne tente de suprimer le fils Potter et... qu'il en paie de sa vie.

Plusieurs questions pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche: quel but poursuit donc Lord Voldemort? Pourquoi retrouver cette vampire exilée? Et l'immortelle, parviendra-t-elle à ses fins? Ou se soumettra-t-elle à son nouveau maître...?

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce petit début. La suite viendra bientôt; vous y découvrirez le récit de la vie de la mystérieux Louisa d'Aliencourt...

**Une petite review pour finir... ? **

**Bonne nuit et que la nuit vous soit douce. ****Baisers sanglants!**


	2. Acte 2: M de Saint Marcande

**Bonsoir! **Ayant enfin un peu temps pour souffler (une semaine avant les vacances, on a pas beaucoup de cours, même si pas mal d'exams! ), je profite que le PC de la maison soit libre pour mettre à jour mes fics... dont celle-ce, qui est la petite dernière!

Aloooors... au programme? Le début du récit de Louisa: sa vie à Paris, à la fin du XVIIIème siècle. Encore une fois, je précise que les points communs avec _Entretien avec un vampire_ D'anne Rice sont multiples et variés. On en découvrira également plus sur les raisons qui ont conduits Voldemort dans ce coin reculé de la Sibérie et... les souvenirs macabres de Louisa. Je vous préviens: la fin risque de surprendre...

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

La Lorelei: salut et merci pour ta review! Je ne savais pas que tu avais déjà parcourru mes autres textes... j'espère qu'ils t'ont plu! Ne t'inquiète pas: c'est pas grâve si tu ne m'as pas laissé de reviews pour les autres histoires; l'important, c'est que tu aies lu et aimé! Je comprends ta fascination pour Lord Voldemort: c'est un personnage complexe à multiples niveaux, et il est très difficile à cerner. Quant aux vampires... pour moi, c'est une véritable passion... qui frise parfois le culte! (lol... non, j'exagère! ) Tu parles de sensualité, de cruauté... c'est aussi ce qu'ils m'évoquent. Mais aussi... la recherche désespérée de l'immortalité, et le désespoir pour ceux qui se la voit accordée: car c'est un drane que d'être immortel. Vivre en tuant, boire le sang des victimes sacrifiées sur l'autel de l'égoïsme... Le monde poursuit sa course; les civilisations s'élèvent et les palais s'écroulent; les mortels sont balayés par les bourasques du temps... mais eux, ils restent là, immuables et inchangés. Dramatiques. Comment vivre dans une époque totalement différente de la sienne? Je pense que l'adaptation doit être rude...

J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira: on n'y parle pas encore de la métamorphose de Louisa (qui n'interviendra que bien plus tard dans l'histoire), mais on y découvre un côté maccabre qui, je l'espère, te surprendra... Bonne lecture et à bientôt! (au fait... _Lorelei_, ce n'est pas le nom d'un spectre des légendes germaniques? Une jeune femme qui se serait jetée dans le Rhin car elle ne pouvait avoir celui qu'elle aimait...? chuis curieuse...)

Adenoide: hello et merci! Et oui, Voldemort n'a pas besoin d'Harry pour se retrouver en mauvaise posture... Quoique... dans cette histoire, il est maître de la situation: Louisa doit se soumettre malgré elle. Quant à retrouver sa liberté lorsque que Lord sera "vaincu" par Potter... je pense qu'elle lui sera fidèle, au contraire. Mais rien n'est sûr... Au fil de l'histoire, tu découvriras ce que Voldemort attend de cette immortelle inhabituelle... En attendant, bonne lecture! Bisouxxxx...**

* * *

**

**Acte 2 : Monsieur de St-Marcande**

_Cela se passait en 1795. J'avais 23 ans. En ce temps-là, j'étais une des jeunes femmes les plus comblée de Paris. Car c'est dans cette ville que débute mon histoire…_

Immobile dans l'obscurité, la vampire commença. Son histoire, l'histoire de toute une vie. Et sans rien dire, Voldemort écoutait, impassible et attentif...

- Mais ceci, continua-t-elle, c'était avant. Avant que je ne ne rejoigne le Monde de la Nuit…

- Quand est-ce arrivé ? Vous en souvenez-vous ?

La vampire étira sa bouche diaphanes en un sourire douloureux :

- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. C'est même le souvenir qui reste le plus net dans ma mémoire… Mais… je parlais de ma vie mortelle, de ma vie d'avant…

Un soupir.

- En ce temps-là, Paris était la ville la plus animée du monde, pour ne pas dire la plus belle. Malheureusement, la Révolution de 1789 nous avait fait perdre beaucoup de notre prestige passé. Mais ce n'était pas grave pour nous, les Révolutionnaires : nous étions jeunes, beaux et avions réussi à échapper aux massacres des nobles. Nous étions enfin débarrassés de la monarchie et le peuple nous aimait. Nous étions les emblèmes du nouveau Régime : riches et cultivés sans en être hautains. Oui, c'était une belle vie… une époque bénie où tout semblait nous sourire. Nous étions heureux, tout les deux...

Le sorcier se retourna vers elle et se racla discrètement la gorge :

- Deux ? Comment cela...?

- Oh ! Excusez-moi, fit-elle, surprise de son intervention. Nous deux et bien... moi et mon époux. En ce temps là, j'avais vraiment tout pour plaire ; les galants se bousculaient à ma porte. Mais je les repoussais invariablement. Je n'étais plus un coeur à prendre ; j'avais trouvé l'amour. Sans doute le seul de toute ma vie. Cherqual de Finamore, un jeune aristocrate italien, âgé de vingt-huit ans. Nous nous étions rencontré, par hasard, en nous promenant dans le jardin des Tuileries. C'était un jour d'automne, en 1794 ; le vent glacé soufflait sur Paris. Les doigts engourdis par le froid, j'avais laissé tomber mon gant ; il s'était envolé sans que je puisse le rattraper. Cherqual le reçut en pleine face ; j'arrivai à sa hauteur et balbutiai quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il me sourit, d'un sourire plus doux que le miel ; ses yeux sombres brillants avec malice. Il me tendit mon gant puis engagea la conversation. Quelques instants plus tard, nous quittions les Tuileries ensemble...

* * *

La vampire s'arrêta à nouveau avant de reprendre dans un souffle :

- Contre l'avis de mes parents qui me destinaient à un parti plus avantageux, je me fiançai avec Cherqual. Cela mis fin aux relations que j'entretenais avec ma famille. Je ne me souciais guère de cela : ils ne m'avaient jamais vraiment aimée, n'adhérant pas à mes idées révolutionnaires. Quelques semaines après, nous nous mariâmes, Cherqual et moi. Ce fut une cérémonie toute simple : nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'argent. Mes parents avaient évidemment refusé de donner ma dot. Le peu d'argent ne ternissait pas notre bonheur : nous nous aimions et étions décidés à repousser les difficultés ensemble. En réunissant nos économies, nous réussîmes à acheter une petite maison. Le n° 7, Boulevard du Temple, sur la rive gauche de la Seine. Dans les hautes sphères de l'aristocratie, on racontait que cet endroit était un lieu mal famé, où il n'était pas bon de se promener... Mais cela ne nous gênait pas, nous qui n'écoutions pas les racontars.

Notre maison avait jadis appartenue à un petit bourgeois qui, après un pari fort heureux, avait déménagé dans un quartier plus cossu de la ville. Nous nous y installâmes, satisfaits de constater que la demeure était bien située. Nos fenêtres donnaient sur le Boulevard d'un côté, et sur une petite chapelle entourée de tilleuls, de l'autre. En face, il y avait un long bâtiment de pierre blanche où siégeait la Compagnie des Arts de la Scène. C'était en fait un grand groupe de comédiens constitué de plusieurs troupes ayant chacune son emplacement propre. On y trouvait aussi bien le Théâtre Lyrique que la Compagnie des Funambules, en passant par les Folies Dramatiques et le Théâtre Comique. Ils donnaient des représentations de leurs pièces tous les soirs, et étaient très courus par tout les gens de la haute société.

À côté de chez nous se trouvait une grande demeure de maître, que l'on disait inoccupée depuis en certain temps et peut-être même hantée… Ce n'était que des rumeurs de bonne femme, mais la maison faisait froid dans le dos. Plus loin en descendant la rue, diverses bâtisses se succédaient : l'Orphelinat de St-Siméon, la Bibliothèque des Archives et des Mémoires, l'Atelier d'Armurerie… Mais le plus inquiétant de tous était le cimetière St-Vincent de Villème, un vieux, très vieux cimetière où l'on n'allait pas à la nuit tombée…

À présent, j'étais Mme de Finamore, même si l'on continuait à m'appeler Louisa d'Aliencourt. Rapidement, pour ne pas mettre nos finances en faillite, Cherqual trouva un emploi à la Bibliothèque. Il se passionnait pour les livres, et, plus un ouvrage était ancien, plus il trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Là-dessus, nous partagions la même opinion : nous aimions le savoir, la connaissance. Il écrivait beaucoup. Des articles pour des journaux, des éditoriaux. Ce genre de chose. Moi, je l'aidais de mon mieux ; j'étais devenue une musicienne reconnue. J'avais fait de longues études à l'Académie de Musique et j'en étais sortie avec brio. Depuis, je jouais comme soliste au Théâtres des Folies Dramatiques ; je meublais les entractes. C'était un travail honnête et relativement bien payé, compte tenu que j'étais une femme.

Au bout d'une année, lorsque notre budget se fut un peu stabilisé, Cherqual quitta la bibliothèque, pour ouvrir une librairie à son compte. Des œuvres diverses s'étalaient sur les rayonnages. Bientôt, nous eûmes notre clientèle attitrée. Mr de St-Marcande, un noble qui habitait un peu plus bas que chez nous, venait régulièrement nous rendre visite, et se montrait très généreux avec Cherqual. Il n'hésitant pas à nous prêter de l'argent quand nous en manquions.

C'était un homme étrange d'une cinquantaine d'année. Vif et aimable, il avait le profil sec et cassant de quelqu'un qui avait passé sa vie au grand air. Quelque chose dans son regard gris métallique me mettait mal à l'aise. Il parlait sans cesse de sciences occultes et de magie noire. Il restait souvent chez nous une après-midi entière, discutant sans relâche avec Cherqual, assis sur le bacon ou dans la librairie. Parfois, tard le soir, je les trouvais tout les deux, comme deux commères, à parler tout bas. Ils se taisaient à mon approche.

Un jour, n'en pouvant plus, j'interrogeai Cherqual à ce sujet. Il me répondit en éclatant de rire qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète : ce n'était absolument rien. Je ne le questionnai pas davantage, mais ma curiosité n'était pas rassasiée. Je voulais savoir. Cherqual ne me disait rien ; il repoussait mes questions avec son habituelle bonne humeur...

* * *

La voix de la vampire s'éteignit dans un murmure. Depuis quelques instants, le mortel semblait montrer des signes d'impatience. Avec un sourire poli, elle lui demanda :

- Oui ? Il y a quelque chose que vous n'avez pas saisi... ?

- Et bien… Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que… tout cela a à voir avec votre… transformation.

Un sourire indulgent.

- Je vous ai dit que ma métamorphose s'était passé de façon singulière. En fait, elle ne s'est pas faite dans… «les règles de l'art ». Ca a été un peu plus compliqué que cela. En fait, je ne suis pas une vampire ordinaire… Et Cherqual joue un rôle non négligeable dans ma... transformation.

Nouveau soupir graçieux.

- Il était obsédé par les expériences dont lui parlait St-Marcande. Il acheta même un petit bâtiment, tout près de chez nous, qu'il appelait « son laboratoire ». Je n'avais pas le droit d'y entrer. Quelque chose le rongeait … Il ne le disait pas, mais je le voyais … Et St-Marcande se faisait de plus en plus assidu de visites. Ils passaient de longues heures ensemble dans les rues sombres de Paris, ou dans le laboratoire de Cherqual, à faire je ne sais quoi. Plus d'une fois, tard dans la nuit, je crus entendre des cris horrifiés, comme quelqu'un que l'on égorgeait. Une vague de panique s'installa bientôt sur le Boulevard du Temple. On disait que les fantômes du cimetière St-Vincent tuaient des jeunes femmes pour assouvir leur cruauté.

Un matin, en soulevant par hasard un drap, je découvris un long poignard effilé, encore recouvert de sang. Je le lâchai en poussant un cri de terreur. Cherqual accourut à mes côtés et m'assura que ce n'était que le couteau avec lequel il venait de couper la viande du repas. Il paraissait si sincère que je le cru.

Une nuit, alors que St-Marcande était venu lui rendre visite, je surpris une de leurs conversations. Ils s'étaient installé dans le petit salon et avaient laissé la porte ouverte. Moi, j'étais rentrée plus tôt du théâtre ; ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas eu de représentation. Leurs propos sonnaient étrangements...

« - Mais la Mort… la Mort, disait St-Marcande, sur un ton passionné. Qu'est-ce que la Mort ? Vous l'avez vue de vos yeux, Cherqual, vous savez de quoi je parle ! Toutes nos expériences n'avaient qu'un seul et unique but. Prouver que la Mort peut être combattue, qu'elle n'est pas toute puissante ! Dieu n'est pas tout puissant ! La preuve, nous l'aurons eu ce soir… Si nous pouvons disposer de la Vie et de la Mort comme nous le souhaitons, alors plus rien ne pourra nous faire de mal... nous serrons les maîtres ! Plus puissants que Dieu ou que le Diable !

« - Oui, mais... répondait Cherqual.

Il y avait du remord dans sa voix.

« - Voyez par quoi nous avons dû passer ! Ces… ces filles que nous avons… que nous avons… Tous cela pour nos expériences… et cela n'a jamais marché !

« - Avant ce soir, non !plaidait St-Marcande, de plus en plus enfiévré. Mais cette nuit, nous aurons la preuve, la preuve que nous avions toujours eu raison ! Alors qu'importe la mort de ces filles ! Elles ont servi la Science, la Science, mon ami ! Ce sont des cobayes, rien de plus !

« - Mais nous…nous… nous les avons tuées ! Nous avons commis des meurtres, tout cela pour… pour… Nous n'avions pas le droit !

Il y eut un silence, puis Cherqual reprit d'un ton accusateur :

« - Et vous… vous… vous y preniez plaisir ! Ne mentez pas, je le sais ! Vous aimiez les voir mourir en vous implorant… J'ai toujours su que vous étiez quelqu'un de fourbe… de pervers… !

Sa voix se brisa ; il semblait incapable d'exprimer toute sa rancœur à l'égard de St-Marcande. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de croiser les jambes :

« - La fatigue vous aveugle, mon ami. Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites. Laissez-moi vous aidez. Oui, nous les avons tuées, mais c'était parce qu'il le FALLAIT !!!

La vérité s'insinuait en moi ; je commençais à comprendre l'atrocité de leurs paroles. Les cris que j'entendais chaque soir dans les rues… Le poignard recouvert de sang… La mystérieuse vague de meurtres sur le quartier du Temple… Les jeunes filles qui disparaissaient… Les allusions de Cherqual sur la Mort et Dieu… Et ce laboratoire où je n'avais pas le droit de pénétrer…

* * *

Voldemort la fixa d'un regard intense, avide de connaître la suite :

- Que faisaient-ils ?interrogea le sorcier. Que faisaient Cherqual et St-Marcande ? Ils capturaient des jeunes filles et…

- Oui, approuva gravement la vampire. Ils les suivaient la nuit, dans les rues et ils les tuaient avant de les transporter dans leur laboratoire. Là ils se livraient aux expériences les plus atroces... Ils tentaient de... de les ramener à la vie. Bien sûr, je ne le savais pas, mais je pressentais quelque chose. La peur au ventre, je courus jusqu'au laboratoire. La porte était verrouillée à l'aide d'un cadenas ; paniquée, je m'acharnai si fort dessus que la chaîne céda et la porte s'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, tout était sombre ; l'air était épais et suffocant. Je me saisis d'une bougie et en enflammai la mèche.

En contrebas d'un escalier en colimaçon, une pièce ronde, immense. Les murs en pierre étaient maculés de sang ; des chaînes pendaient de la voûte. Elles étaient recouvertes d'une substance visqueuse. Dans un coin, une table de chêne et dessus, une rangée de poignards effilés. Plus loin, quelques étagères aux bocaux poussiéreux. Et au fond de la pièce… tout au fond… une caisse de bois. Un bras en sortait, livide...

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant ; je sursautais et lâchai la bougie qui s'éteignit aussitôt. St-Marcande se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, une lampe à huile dans une main. Un drôle de sourire flottait sur son visage. Il descendit lentement l'escalier de pierre et se retrouva devant moi. Cherqual apparut derrière lui ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il me reconnut.

« - Votre femme… siffla St-Marcande. Elle a tout découvert…

« - L… Louisa ?

Je tremblais :

« - Cherqual... je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, ni ce qu'il t'a dis... mais s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure... arrête tout ca. Viens avec moi... Je t'aiderai, je t'aiderai à oublier… Viens... s'il te plait...

Mais St-Marcante s'avança, menaçant et repoussa ma main tendie :

« - Tuez-la, Cherqual, ordonna-t-il d'un ton glacial.

« - Non… non… Vous ne pouvez pas me demandez une chose pareille. J'ai déjà trop tué, trop tué… C'est ma femme… Je ne peux pas…

« - Tuez-la. Elle sait tout, ne le voyez-vous pas ?

Son ton était doux, persuasif. Un serpent distillant son poison.

« - Si vous la laissez s'échapper, elle révélera tout et… ce sera la fin. La fin de nos expériences… NOTRE fin, Cherqual ! Pensez-y ! Vous n'aviez pas envie de tuer ces filles, je le comprends, mais c'est pour la science ! Cela permettra de sauver d'autre gens, d'autres âmes. Si vous la laissez tout divulguer, nous n'aurons jamais cette chance… Alors TUEZ-LA !!!

Cherqual tituba dans l'escalier. À son côté, pendait le poignard effilé que j'avais aperçu chez nous...

« - Tuez-la ! Maintenant !!!

Cherqual hocha la tête, le visage livide. Dans un hurlement de rage, St-Marcande se rua vers lui et lui arracha le poignard. Il fit volte-face et, avec une rapidité et une agilité surprenantes pour son âge avancé, bondit vers moi et m'immobilisa. Brutalement, comme je tentai de me débattre, il me tordit violement les bras en arrière ; je poussai un hurlement de hurlement de douleur. D'une main, il caressa mon corsage au travers du tissu de soie puis pencha sa tête vers mon oreille :

« - Il est l'heure de mourir, ma chère. Quel dommage que vous ayez découvert un secret si terrible ! Mais malheureusement, je me vois obligé de... vous supprimer.

Il leva le couteau au-dessus de moi et me le planta dans la poitrine. La lame froide s'enfonça dans mon cœur ; elle tremblait au rythme de ses pulsations. Je hoquetai de surprise, un goût amer dans la bouche. Le goût du sang. Ma vue se troubla ; je voyais le visage livide de Cherqual et la grimace moqueuse de St-Marcande. Il me lâcha et je tombai à terre, comme une poupée de chiffon. Je n'avais plus conscience de rien. J'étais un train de mourir.

* * *

La vampire s'interrompit à nouveau, les yeux brillants. Voldemort pencha la tête vers elle et murmura avec un sourire :

- Mais vous n'êtes pas morte... n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas tout à fait, chuchota-telle. J'avais 23 ans, et j'allais mourir parce que j'avais découvert un secret interdit. Au bord du gouffre, je vis Cherqual se saisir d'un chandelier et fondre sur St-Marcande. Il lui décocha un violent coup sur la tête. Le vieil homme s'effondra, le visage en sang, le crâne enfoncé. Il resta immobile et ne se releva plus.

Aussitôt, Cherqual lâcha son arme et se précipita vers moi. Je sentis qu'il me soulevait, mais c'était trop tard. Plus rien ne pouvait me sauver. Cherqual ne pouvait acceptez ma mort. D'une main tremblante, il retira le poignard en sanglotant.

« - Ma Louisa… Ne meure pas, je t'en supplie… Si tu savais combien je suis désolé… toutes ces morts, de tous ces crimes… Je ne le voulais pas… Louisa… Je t'en supplie…

Les yeux ternes, je murmurais :

« - Cherqual… je n'ai… je n'ai jamais aimé que toi… Je te pardonne… Je t'aime… Ne m'oublie pas…

Ma tête retomba lourdement sur ma poitrine. Mon esprit, lui, n'était pas parti. J'étais restée sur Terre et je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais un fantôme ; Cherqual ne me voyait pas. J'étais avec lui dans le laboratoire, mais il pleurait sur ma dépouille sans me voir. J'aurais voulu crier pour qu'il m'entende, mais ses yeux restaient aveugles à mon désespoir. Je me mis à pleurer avec lui. L'homme que j'aimais ne me voyait pas. Il ne me verrait jamais plus.

J'étais morte.

* * *

**Et voilà!** Votre avis? Une petite review...? J'espère que ça vous a plu... Surpris de la tournure que la fin a pris? Ne vous inquiétez pas: vous aurez les réponses dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, je vous souhaite une booooonne nuit, pleine de rêves agréables... 

**Bisouxxx sanglants!**


	3. Acte 3: Cherqual de Finamore

**Bonsoir! **Comment allez-vous? Bien, j'espère... Moi, je viens juste de rentrer d'une petite virée dans les ruelles sombres de la ville... une bonne chasse... je suis gavée. Burps! (pardonnez mes commentaires un peu débiles... lol!) Et puis, comme je n'avais rien à faire, si ce n'est m'asseoir vers la fenêtre et regarder la lune, j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre... encore un!

J'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette petite historiette vampirique... Dans ce chapitre, vous découvrirez la destinée de Louisa... que se passe-t-il, après la mort? Mystère... Lisez, et vous verrez...

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

La Lorelei : salut, toi! Je suis ravie que mon hsitoire te plaise... J'ai essayé de dépeindre le Paris du XVIIIème siècle en y incorporant quelques détails historiques et véridiques... ce qui n'est pas évident: je ne suis jamais allée à Paris (malheureusement) et je n'ai pas vécu en 1790... Mais bon, grâce à un ancien plan du quartier du Temple, j'ai finalement réussi à mettre sur pied quelque chose d'assez convaincant! Alors, impatiente de savoir la suite? J'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas! Louisa, froide comme une tombe? Je ne sais pas... en devenant vampire, c'est une part indéniable de son humanité qu'elle va perdre; c'est logique. Mais... je pense qu'elle sera transformée par quelqu'un... plus qu'elle ne le voudrait. Mais chuuuut... je ne t'en dis pas plus! (quoi?! méchante, moa?! lol) Je ne savais pas qu'Apollinaire avait repris le personnage de la Lorelei dans ses poésies... Moi, je l'avais découverte par hasard en cours d'allemand... (moi qui hais l'allemand) Comme quoi, on en apprend tout les jours! Allez... je te laisse... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! Bisouxxx et à bientôt...

**

* * *

**

**Acte 3 : Cherqual de Finamore**

_J'étais morte._

La voix rauque de la vampire s'était tu ; elle observait le ciel nocturne à travers les barreaux. Elle repensait aux bonheurs passés : le temps avait filé trop vite entre ses doigts ; elle n'avait pu le retenir. Sa vie de mortelle avait passé comme un éclair sans qu'elle en profite vraiment. C'était trop tard, à présent…

Le sorcier posa une main sur son épaule, rompant ses pensées. Sa chair était aussi froide qu'un cadavre mais cela ne le gênait pas. Elle sentait sur sa peau la chaleur du corps, les pulsations rapides du cœur, l'écoulement du sang dans les veines. Le sang…

- Expliquez-moi, demanda-t-il soudain. Vous êtes morte, mais...

La vampire sourit.

- Je suis sûre que vous connaissez la réponse. Cherqual, ne supportant ma mort, prit une grave décision : il allait tenter le tout pour le tout pour me faire revenir. Les chances de réussites étaient très minces, étant donné que les expériences de St-Marcande n'avaient pas porté leurs fruits. Mais il se mit à la tâche. Fantômes translucide, je l'observais. Je ne craignais pas la douleur : même s'il touchait ma dépouille, je ne sentais rien. J'étais simplement curieuse.

Il porta mon corps inerte jusqu'à la table de bois et alla chercher une bassine de pierre et divers ingrédients. Une bougie noire et une rouge, quelques incantations... Aujourd'hui encore, je n'en comprends pas le sens. C'était un mélange d'allemand, de slave et d'autres dialectes du Nord. Certains mots retinrent mon attention : Belzébuth, Satan, Lucifer... le nom variait sans cesse. Puis il prit un pot de terre cuite et saupoudra le fond de la bassine d'une poudre vert émeraude. Il y ajouta trois grains d'orge noirs et y versa de l'eau mêlée de souffre. Un éclair orangé éclata dans un craquement sec, mais il n'y prêta attention. Le contenu violet d'une fiole rejoignit le reste de la mixture. La bassine exhalait une épaisse fumée noire. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il rajouta sept écailles de vipère et recommença ses incantations. Finalement, il ouvrit un clapier posé sur une étagère et en sortit un gros rat noir aux yeux méfiant. Il se mit à couiner de terreur ; Cherqual le prit dans sa main gauche et, à l'aide d'un long poignard, lui ouvrit la gorge. Le sang encore chaud gicla dans la bassine. Une colombe blanche subit le même sort que le rat. Cette fois-ci, Cherqual versa son sang dans la bouche entre ouverte de mon cadavre. Il revint ensuite à la bassine et y trempa une longue feuille d'euphorbe. Quand il l'eut retirée, elle brillait d'une lueur bleue surnaturelle. Lentement, il effleura le cœur blessé de ma dépouille. La lumière bleue se propagea de la plante à mon corps et glissa sur mon torse, s'arrêtant sur la blessure. Les chairs se refermaient et mon visage reprit des couleurs et un aspect moins rigide. On aurait dit que j'étais simplement endormie. La mixture préparée par Cherqual avait soigné mon corps en intégralité.

Mais il n'y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le corps était à nouveau vivant, mais ne se réveillait pas. L'esprit, mon esprit, ne revenait pas. Techniquement, j'étais donc toujours morte. Cherqual marmonnait d'un air sombre. Je m'approchais de lui et entendis des brides de phrases :

« - Voilà. Tout est fait… Mais c'est comme avant… Encore. Le corps vit mais ne se réveille pas de son sommeil. Pourtant, il faut que je trouve…

Prit par un espoir insensé, il tira à lui un volumineux livre et le feuilleta rapidement. Rout à coup, il poussa une exclamation de victoire : entre deux pages, une liasse de notes écrites à la main. Je m'approchai un peu plus et reconnu l'écriture sèche de St-Marcande. C'était ses notes ; toutes ses observations, tout les indices qu'il avait relevé au cours des expériences. Et tout en bas :

« - _Sans l'esprit, le corps ne peut vivre. C'est un fait. Pour un esprit rendu, un corps doit être offert. Pour une vie rendue, une autre doit être donnée. Ainsi, l'équilibre peut être préservé. Et nous parviendrons à l'immortalité. Mais il faut que cette vie soit humaine…_

D'un geste, Cherqual déchira la feuille.:

« - _Pour une vie rendue, une autre doit être donnée… une autre doit être donnée…_ Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! _Pour une vie rendue, une autre doit être donnée…. _Ca n'a pas de sens… À moins que…

Se frappant brusquement le front d'une main, il marcha jusqu'à ma dépouille et la regarda longuement.

« - C'était donc ça…. Je comprends, à présent pourquoi rien ne marchait… Nous n'avions pas tout prévu… Pour que tu vives, Louisa… il faut que quelqu'un meure. _Pour une vie rendue, une autre doit être donnée…_

Il pleurait sur mon corps mort ; c'était un tableau désespérément pathétique. Moi, j'étais horrifiée par ses paroles : pour que je revive, quelqu'un devait périr ! Ca me répugnait. Maintenant, j'en ris. J'ai fais bien pire, depuis, vous pouvez me croire…

Mais… je m'éloigne du sujet… Revivre. C'était ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là, à vous parler de ma propre mort ; je doute qu'une autre personne puisse en faire autant. Pour tout vous avouer, la mort n'est pas si horrible que ça. En fait, ce n'est qu'un état esprit, une lente descente dans la monotonie. Il n'existe ni Paradis, ni Enfers, d'après ce que j'en sais. Les fantômes des gens morts vont et viennent par le monde, mais restent invisible aux vivants. C'est en tout cas comme cela que ça c'est passé pour moi. Pour les autres, je l'ignore. Enfin...

Cherqual était prostré près de mon cadavre. Il avait recommencé à parler et j'entendais distinctement ses paroles :

« - Une vie pour la tienne, Louisa… pour toi ! Mais je ne peux pas... je ne peux plus tuer ! J'ai déjà commis trop de meurtres…

Un arrêt dans ses sanglots :

« - Il y a peut-être un moyen… puisque je ne peux plus tuer, je mourrais pour toi ! Je mourrais, plutôt que de te laisser dans cet état...

Je poussai un cri d'horreur muet. Il allait mourir, pour moi ! Je refusais qu'il le fasse. Je voulais qu'il se résigne, qu'il me laisse m'en aller... Impuissante, j'essayais de le retenir, de l'arrêter ; je criai de ma voix muette... Rien à : il me traversait sans me voir.

Il se saisit soudain du poignard et revint vers ma dépouille.

« - Pour toi, Louisa, murmura-t-il.

D'un geste rapide, il planta le couteau dans son cœur. Je hurlais, mais il ne m'entendit pas. Il retira la lame, et observa un instant le sang qui coulait à gros bouillon. Ses yeux ternissaient déjà ; il clignait des paupières pour résister encore un peu à l'engourdissement qui le prenait. Il se mit alors à psalmodier :

« - _Pour un esprit rendu, un corps doit être offert. Pour une vie rendue, une autre doit être donnée. Ainsi, l'équilibre peut être préservé. _

Peu à peu, je sentais la magie opérer. Cela marchait vraiment : je revenais vers mon corps tandis que la vie s'échappait de Cherqual. Dans un effort de volonté, j'ouvris les yeux… je vivais ! Quand il me vit revenir, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire ; il serra plus fort ma main :

« - Louisa, pardonne-moi …

Je sanglotais.

« - Bien sûr Cherqual, je te pardonne. Ca n'a plus d'importance… Je ne t'en veux pas… Mais... ne parles plus, tu vas t'épuiser...

J'amorçais un geste pour me relever :

« -Attends… je vais… je vais t'emmener… le médecin, il te soignera…

Il n'eut qu'un pauvre sourire triste et me retint :

« - C'est impossible, Louisa, tu le sais… Je vais… mourir…

« - Non ! Cherqual… Non !

Je penchais vers lui ma tête, l'embrassai. Puis il retomba sur les dalles de pierre, en souriant :

« - Je t'aime, Louisa… Sois heureuse...

Son corps eut un soubresaut ; sa tête cogna brutalement contre le dallage froid. Sa main diminuer, pour lâcha la mienne. Il souriait. Mais moi, je venais de le perdre à jamais. Je hurlais ma douleur ; je maudissais les saints que j'avais jadis prié, leur demandant pourquoi ils n'avaient rien fait ; je maudissais Dieu de l'avoir laissé s'éteindre ; et je maudissais St-Marcande, qui était cause de notre malheur.

Puis je me relevai en tremblant. Je saisis d'une barrique de pétrole à brûler et j'en aspergeais le laboratoire, les étagères, la table souillée de sang, et les deux corps. Prenant une allumette, je l'allumai et la jetai dans la pièce. Je bondis ensuite en haut des escaliers, pendant que le feu prenait. Les flammes ne furent pas longues à monter ; elles brûlaient tout sur leur passage. Immobile, je contemplai le brasier ; mes yeux s'arrêtaient sur la dépouille de Cherqual. Puis je me détournai et sortis dans la nuit...

* * *

La voix de la vampire s'éteignit dans le froid polaire. La nuit n'était pas encore très entamée ; le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. La vampire pleurait. Avec les souvenirs ressurgissait la peine. D'une main tremblante, elle effleura ses joues et regarda d'un air interdit les larmes qui brillaient sur le bout de ses doigts.

- Excusez-moi… cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais plus versé une larme… Je pensais ne plus en être capable...

Le mage se rapprocha d'elle et s'adossa contre le mur. Etrangement, il ressentait de la pitié et de la sympathie pour cette créature. Il avait envie d'entendre la suite de son histoire, mais plus encore… de l'avoir comme alliée...

- Et... que vous êtes-il arrivé, après que vous soyez retournée chez vous… ? Vous a-t-on… soupçonnée… ?

Le ton était doux, presque tendre. Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, bien sûr que non. J'avais fait les choses de telle sorte qu'une telle accusation était impossible. Je rentrai en hâte chez moi et me changeai. Le feu, en s'intensifiant, allait probablement ameuter les voisins et on viendrait me chercher. C'est ce qu'il se passa. Les flammes consumaient entièrement le laboratoire de Cherqual. Comme je l'avais deviné, on vint m'avertir du désastre. Je descendis les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, m'efforçant d'adopter une expression ensommeillée, comme si je venais de me réveiller. Une jeune femme se tenait sur le seuil. C'était une fille des environs, que je connaissais de vue et avec qui j'avais quelques fois parlé. Elle me dit d'une voix empressée :

« - Mme de Finamore… il faut que vous… le laboratoire de votre mari… Il a soudainement prit feu… Venez vite !

Je poussai une exclamation de surprise et je la suivis dans la rue, à peine habillée. Sur la place, la petite tour de l'officine achevait de se consumer. Des poutres embrassées s'écroulèrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Les hommes du voisinage s'affairaient : ils jetaient des baquets d'eau pour étouffer l'incendie, mais renoncèrent bien vite. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Ils se regroupèrent et observèrent le feu en hochant la tête. C'était l'œuvre de l'assassin du Temple, disaient-ils et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer à nouveau. La fille qui était venu me chercher s'approcha de moi et me jeta un châle sur les épaules :

« - C'est vraiment une chose horrible pour vous, Mme de Finamore. Je suis tellement désolée ! C'est moi qui ait vu l'incendie et donné l'alerte. Mais cela n'a servi à rien...

Elle me prit doucement dans ses bras, comme une mère qui protège son enfant. Je me laissais aller contre elle. Finalement, elle me demanda :

« - Mais… et votre mari, Cherqual… ? Où est-il ? Je ne l'ai pas aperçu…

« - Il… il était… dans le laboratoire… avec Mr de St-Marcande… et… il n'en est pas sorti !

La fille jeta un regard d'effroi au brasier qui diminuait et laissa échapper, incrédule :

« - Ils… ont… brûlés ?!

J'acquiesçais en tremblant :

« - Oui… Il… il est mort !

* * *

**Et voilààààà!** Alors... satisfaits ou frustrés? Qu'en pensez-vous...? Laissez-moi un petit mô... Louisa se retrouve seule au monde: que va-t-il lui arriver? À votre avis... va-t-elle réussir à se débrouiller? Et quelles conséquences aura sa résurrection...? 

Patience, le prochain chapitre arrive! **Bonne nuit!**


	4. Acte 4: Gregorio del Avega

**Bonsoir!!!** Comment allez-vous, en ce jeudi soir morne et gris (chez moa, en tout cas...) ? Pas trop mal, j'espère... Je profitais d'un trou dans mon horaire pas mal chargé (ahêm... pour ne pas dire over-booké! lol) pour essayer de poster la suite de mes fics... Au passage... je m'excuse platement pour mon absence... vous m'avezx manqué!

Aloooors... cet acte... après le sacrifice morbide de Cherqual, Louisa est contrainte de se débrouiller... seule. Au programme? Problems financiers, recherche de travail, un directeur de théâtre aux moeurs discutables, des soupçons, une jeune comédienne et une fin pleine de mystères. J'espère que vous aimerez!

**Annonce:** comme je l'ai précisé en finissant de publier une de mes fics (sais plus si c'est _L'Age et le Démon _ou _L'Amour en latin_), je suis à la recherche d'idées originales pour lancer une nouvelle fic sur le monde potterien. Un one-shot Harry/Draco serait un bon début... alors... si vous bouilloné d'idées mais que vous n'avez pas le temps ni l'envie, ou le courage d'écrire votre histoire, faites-moi signe! Si l'idée me plait, il se peut que je la réutilise... Merci d'avance!

**Merci** à Kattia Black pour ses trois reviews consécutives! Je suis super contente que mon histoire de vampires te plaise, d'autant plus que je me suis largement inspirée de l'univers merveilleusement fascinant d'Anne Rice, que tu sembles bien connaître... C'est qui, ton personnage préféré... dis-moi, dis-moi! (sort ses crocs) Et ce n'est pas une simple demande... c'est une exigence! (sourire carnassier) lol Moi, j'ai un faible pour Armand... sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je lui ressemble...? Et toi, c'est qui???? Dis-moi!!!!!! Merci encore pour tes nombreux compliments... ce chapitre est pour toi, ptit ange! À bientôt...

**

* * *

**

**Acte 4 : Gregorio del Avega**

_… Oui… Il… il est mort !_

- Quelques jours plus tard, j'enterrai Cherqual au cimetière St-Vincent. J'étais veuve, après un an et demi de mariage heureux. Les choses auraient pu aller plus mal : je pensais avoir au moins une bonne situation financière. Comme je me trompais ! En fouillant dans la comptabilité de mon mari, je m'aperçus qu'en réalité, j'étais proche de la ruine. Pour acheter le laboratoire, Cherqual avait beaucoup emprunté et dilapidé presque tout nos économies. De plus, il avait hypothéqué la maison comme assurance auprès de la banque. À présent, les banquiers me demandaient le remboursement total des dettes. C'était cela, ou je perdais la maison et la librairie. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, je travaillai d'arrache-pied pour tout rembourser. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant ; je trouvai donc un nouvel emploi.

J'avais entendu parler d'un directeur de théâtre, Mr Gregorio del Avega. Il dirigeait la troupe du Théâtre Lyrique et cherchait des musiciens pour ses représentations. Bien sûr, il voulait exclusivement des hommes ; mais je me disais qu'avec un peu de chance, il me prendrait peut-être…

Je pris donc rendez-vous avec lui, et il me reçu un matin dans son bureau. C'était un homme d'environ 45 ans, le visage aimable, un peu rond, les cheveux blonds qui tiraient sur les gris. Ce n'était pas un bel homme, mais il semblait sympathique. Je me souviens très bien la façon dont il m'a regardée quand je suis entrée : il me détaillait des pieds à la tête. J'essayai de ne pas me monter trop mal à l'aise. Il me fit entrer d'un signe de tête et retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil à grand dossier, ses doigts épais croisés sur la table. Il me fixait avec un intérêt poli. Finalement, comme je ne me décidais à parler, il toussota discrètement.

« - Vous aviez demandé à me voir, Mademoiselle ? Que puis-je faire pour vous… ?

Il avait une étrange façon d'accentuer le « mademoiselle »...

« - Et bien voilà, Mr del Avega…

« - Appelez-moi Gregorio, s'il vous plaît.

« - Heu...Très bien… Gregorio. Je suis venue parce que… Et bien, c'est un peu… délicat à expliquer mais… j'ai… j'ai besoin d'un emploi…

Il haussa un épais sourcil gris, mais ne m'interrompit pas.

« - J'ai entendu dire que vous recherchiez des musiciens pour votre théâtre. C'est exact ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête un peu moqueur :

« - En effet, je recherche des musiciens. Mais on vous a peut-être dit que je veux _uniquement_ des hommes ? De plus, je doute qu'une si jeune femme ait les qualités artistiques nécessaires pour ce genre d'emploi.

Je me redressai sur ma chaise :

« - Je le sais bien, mais… Je suis veuve depuis moins d'un mois et mon époux m'a laissée seule et criblée de dettes. Il a hypothéqué notre maison et la banque me demande un remboursement immédiat. J'ai absolument besoin de ce travail ! J'ai fait tous les théâtres de Paris, mais à part le Théâtre des Folies Dramatiques, aucun ne m'a acceptée. Et comme je n'y suis pas assez payée… S'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail…

Gregorio se contenta de soupirer et de me demander d'un air étrange :

« - Vous êtes veuve ? Vraiment ? Oh, excusez mon ignorance, Mme…

« - Mme de Finamore, m'empressai-je de compléter.

« - Ah oui... C'est bien votre mari qui est mort dans l'incendie de son laboratoire… ?

« - C'est exact...

« - Oui… Une étrange, très étrange affaire… Un feu qui aurait pris, on ne sait comment, on ne sait pourquoi… Et aucun coupable… Mais peut-être, souffla-t-il en me regardant. Peut-être n'avons-nous pas cherché au bon endroit… ?

Je sursautai : il m'accusait ?

« - Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que je suis la coupable ?

« - Oh non ! Je n'insinue rien, au contraire. Mais… peut-être auriez-vous eu quelques mobiles cachés pour commettre un meurtre ? C'est vrai, une jeune femme, seule, cela prête à confusion. Vous auriez pu vouloir vous débarrassez de votre mari pour voler vers d'autres conquêtes… ?

Son ton était si ironique… ! Je me relevai brusquement, et m'exclamai avec colère :

« - Êtes-vous enquêteur, Monsieur, ou directeur de théâtre ? Je suis venue pour un emploi, et non pas pour extrapoler sur la mort de mon mari !

Je m'apprêtais à partir, mais il me retint :

« - Veuillez m'excusez, Madame. Je ne vous faisais part que des rumeurs…

Sa voix s'était refaite aimable, mais une lueur désagréable brillaient dans ses petits yeux...

* * *

Le mage se redressa vivement du mur auquel il s'était adossé.

- Quoi ? Mais… il ne vous avait pas vue, quand même ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit la vampire en hochant la tête avec lassitude. J'avais pris toutes les précautions nécessaires. Personne ne savait que j'avais mis le feu au laboratoire. C'était seulement une tentative de Gregorio pour essayer de me déstabiliser… Il aimait jouer ainsi avec ses employés. Avec les femmes, en particulier…

- Et qu'a-t-il fait, ensuite ? Vous a-t-il… fermé la porte au nez ?

La vampire eut un petit rire :

- Pas du tout. Au contraire, il reconsidéra sa décision :

« - Excusez-moi Mme de Finamore, hésita-t-il avec une certaine ironie. Mais il me semble que si je vous engage je… devrais vous payer moins qu'un homme, je me trompe ?

Je me rétractais.

« - Effectivement, concédai-je à contre cœur. Ce qui occasionnera pour vous des économies qui se révéleront considérables, à la longue. Si vous souhaitez m'embaucher, bien sûr…

Se redressant sur son fauteuil, il m'adressa un sourire affable :

« - C'est une possibilité que je commence à envisager, en effet. Vous semblez être quelqu'un de volontaire, Mme de Finamore. Il vous en aura fallu, de l'audace, pour venir me voir, en sachant que je n'engageais que des hommes. Mais il se peut que je revienne sur mes décisions. À ce propos… vous ne m'avez pas dit de quel instrument vous jouez… ?

« - Du clavecin. J'ai étudié à l'Académie de Musique, et j'en suis sortie avec toutes les mentions. Voici mes certificats.

Je lui tendis une liasse de papiers. Puis il prit son temps, lisant les documents avec une intention toute particulière, fronçant les sourcils.

Finalement, il releva la tête :

« - Très bien, Mme de Finamore. Je vois qu'effectivement, vos mentions sont… eh bien ! excellentes, pour ne pas dire parfaites ! Vos professeurs semblaient avoir une haute opinion de vos capacités… malgré le fait que vous soyez une femme.

« - Alors… allez-vous m'engagez… ?

Il secoua la tête, comme aux prises d'un affreux doute :

« - Je ne nie pas que vos certificats sont excellents, mais j'aurais… comment dire… besoin d'une preuve plus complète de vos talents de musicienne…

« - Une démonstration ? Si c'est une démonstration que vous voulez, alors je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

Je devais avoir l'air un peu prétentieuse en disant cela, mais le simple fait d'exécuter une œuvre au clavecin me mettais dans un tel état de félicité que j'en oubliais le reste. Ah ! La musique… C'était ma passion, ma vie, mon âme. Et si ce directeur de théâtre sceptique avait besoin d'une preuve, il n'allait pas être déçu !

Il ouvrit des yeux un peu étonnés, mais hocha la tête d'un air approbateur :

« - Très bien, allez-y. Epatez-moi.

Il était moqueur ; je l'ignorai. Un clavecin m'attendait au fond de la pièce près de la fenêtre. Je m'assis sur le tabouret bas et posai mes mains sur le clavier. Sans attendre de permission, je débutai mon morceau. Aucune erreur ; tout était parfait. Ce clavecin jouait juste et en plus, son timbre doux résonnait merveilleusement bien. Je sentais mon cœur s'enflammer. La mélodie gagna en assurance ; elle se fit plus aérienne. Je fermais les yeux ; et bientôt, la musique ne fut plus qu'un murmure mélancolique. La note finale résonna longuement dans la pièce, prolongeant l'intensité de cette magie peu commune…

Tout à coup, Gregorio bougea sur son fauteuil. Il se racla la gorge et quand il me regarda, ses yeux avaient perdu toute trace d'ironie. Il paraissait estomaqué.

« - Bienvenue parmi nous, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix faible. Je suis vraiment… impressionné. C'est cela. Impressionné. Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer avec une telle émotion...

Je souris :

« - Vous pouvez m'appelez Louisa…

« - Oui, bien sûr, _Louisa. _En tout cas, vous êtes engagée.

Il se leva et saisit une feuille jaunâtre, qu'il me tendit :

« - Vous jouerez au Théâtre tous les soirs, de 21 heures à 23 heures, durant les entractes. Vous serrez payée à la mensualité ; nous discuterons de vos honoraires ultérieurement. Je pense vous payez plus que la moyenne, compte tenue de vos talents… Cela vous convient-il ?

Je hochai la tête, ravie :

« - Tout à fait. De 21 heures à 23 heures… Très bien.

Il me raccompagna à la porte.

« - Vous commencerez ce soir.

Etrangement, sa main s'était arrêtée sur mon avant-bras et son visage avait repris une expression ironique. ; mal à l'aise, je tentai de me dégager, mais il referma sur mon bras une poigne de fer. Ses yeux porcins lorgnaient sur mon corsage. J'avais peine à croire que c'était le même homme.

« - Mais peut-être… pourriez-vous venir plus tôt… ? Afin que nous fassions… plus amplement connaissance…

Sa voix était rauque. Il me tenait fermement et n'avait pas l'intention de me laisser m'en aller. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage ; il avança les lèvres et chercha à m'embrasser. Je saisis ma chance et l'écartai brusquement, d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Il tituba en arrière. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et me précipitai dans le couloir. Lointaine, sa voix me parvint aux oreilles :

« - Vingt-et-une heure, Mme Finamore.

* * *

Le mage se retourna vers la vampire.

- Et après ? Que c'est-il passé ? Êtes vous retournée au théâtre… ?

- Après, fit la vampire d'une voix morne, comme si elle réfléchissait. Après… je me suis enfuie dans les couloirs du théâtre. N'y ayant jamais mit les pieds, je ne savais plus très bien où j'étais. La seule chose qui comptait pour moi était de partir au plus vite. Gregorio me faisait peur. Je sentais encore son souffle sur mes lèvres ; je me sentais désemparée. Si je partais, je n'aurais plus de travail et ne pourrais rembourser mes nombreuses dettes...

Et puis soudain, au détour d'un couloir, je heurtai brusquement quelqu'un. J'avais foncé tête baissée, sans regarder devant moi. La personne poussa une exclamation de surprise : une femme. Je redressai la tête et vis un visage jeune, extrêmement jeune. Elle devait avoir dix-neuf ans, avec de grands yeux violets, cascade de cheveux blonds et un grand sourire. Une robe turquoise, comme un costume de fête. Je balbutiai des excuses inintelligibles, ce qui la fit rire :

« - Mais non, ne vous excusez pas ! Il y a eut plus de peur que de mal. Vous deviez être sacrément pressée, pour courir comme ça dans les sous-sols…

J'acquiesçais en ébauchant un pauvre sourire :

« - Oui, c'est vrai… J'étais assez… heu… pressée. Et comme je ne connais pas bien ce théâtre, je crois que je me suis un peu perdue...

La jeune fille m'adressa un visage rayonnant et rempli de curiosité.

« - Ah bon ! C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ? Vous cherchiez peut-être l'entrée des spectateurs ?

« - Non, non ! En fait, je suis venue pour une audition. Un entretien avec Mr del Avega.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise :

« - Oooooh ! Avec le directeur ? Mais à quel sujet ?

« - Et bien, je venais pour un poste de musicienne. Je joue du clavecin.

« - Et il vous a prise ? Je croyais qu'il ne voulait que des hommes…

Son ton était dépourvu de moquerie. Elle faisait simplement une constatation qu'elle jugeait visiblement regrettable.

« - Oui, il m'a prise ! Je dois commencer ce soir, à 21 heures.

J'avais décidé de tout de même travailler au théâtre, malgré le comportement de Gregorio. La fille semblait enthousiaste :

« - C'est vrai ? Mais c'est fantastique ! J'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous ! Je fais partie de la troupe, je suis comédienne…

« -Ah…

Voyant mon air un peu perdu, elle sourit avec douceur :

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous présenterai aux autres. Vous serrez vite acceptée !

« - Vous êtes beaucoup ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir :

« - Oui, assez. Avec les comédiens, les habilleurs, les maquilleurs, les arrangeurs, les musiciens… Je dirais… une cinquantaine !

Je poussai un sifflement admiratif auquel elle répondit :

« - Que voulez-vous ! Il en faut, du monde, pour faire tourber un théâtre.

Puis, me prenant par le bras :

« -Mais venez avec moi, je vais vous faire visiter ! Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Lisette Dufaux. Et vous ?

« - Louisa de Finamore.

« - Et bien Louisa, j'ai l'impression que nous allons bien nous entendre toutes les deux…

Et elle ne mentait pas. Rapidement, nous devîmes de très bonnes amies. Je lui parlais de ma vie, avant la mort de Cherqual ; je lui confiai combien il me manquait. À cette époque, je commençais seulement à entrevoir toute l'horreur de ce sordide épisode. Je pleurai beaucoup, et je n'attendais vraiment plus rien de ma vie.

Lisette compatissait à mon malheur et me remontait le moral de son mieux. C'est grâce à elle si je n'ai pas sombré complètement dans la démence. Elle venait souvent chez moi et nous parlions des heures entières, après les représentations. Nous étions inséparable. Elle me fit découvrir son univers : le Théâtre. J'y trouvais rapidement mes marques et m'aperçus bien vite que le milieu artistique regroupait des gens très différents, venus d'horizons variés. Cela allait de la vieille qui avait tout plaqué pour jouer sur scène, au jeune homme efféminé friand de poésie, en passant par la cantatrice enveloppée. C'était un monde passionnant.

Je partageais la même loge que Lisette. Elle jouait tous les soirs et variait les rôles : jeunes filles candides et pures ou femme fatales avides de pouvoir... C'était une artiste dans l'âme, une comédienne passionnée qui faisait vibrer son public par l'intensité de son jeu. Elle avait un talent inné pour donner vie à son personnage et un charme fou qui faisait d'elle une très grande interprète. Elle adorait m'entendre au clavecin : nous pouvions rester des heures dans sa loge et elle m'écoutait sans m'interrompre, jusqu'à ce que Gregorio vienne nous chercher à grand renfort de cris. Au début, j'évitais le directeur qui me suivait comme la peste. Une ou deux fois, il me coinça dans une loge désaffectée... Lorsque j'en entretins Lisette, elle ne s'en étonna point :

« - Oui, je sais. Au début, il m'en a fait baver. Il fait cela avec toutes les femmes qui entrent dans son théâtre. C'est un jeu pour lui. Ça lui passera vite, tu verras. Et au fond, il n'et pas méchant.

Mais elle se trompait sur ce point : Gregorio ne me laissa pas en paix durant tout le temps que je travaillais pour lui…

Bizarrement, au bout d'un moment, cela m'indifféra. En fait, je commençais à ressentir une étrange lassitude face à toutes les choses qui m'avaient jadis passionnée. Depuis la mort de Cherqual et ma résurrection, je passais de plus en plus de temps seule ; seule Lisette parvenait à me faire sourire. Il me venait des idées étranges, des rêves et des visions mystérieuses que je ne pouvais expliquer. Des phénomènes inexplicables se produisaient dans mon entourage. Et puis vinrent les voix…

* * *

**Aloooors...** votre avis? Qui sont ces mystérieuses voix? Comment Louisa va-t-elle s'accomoder de sa nouvelle condition de ressussitée? Et Gregorio? La poursuivra-t-il encore de ses assiduités? Et Lisette... quel rôle a-t-elle à jouer?

Que des questions! En tout cas, j'espère vous retrouver dans le prochain chapitre, afin de commencer à dévoiler une partie des réponses...

**À bientôt...!**


End file.
